una esperanza empañada
by cindy williams black
Summary: *traducción a fic de pristineongift: kahlan nunca había leído la inscripción de su anillo de bodas...


¡Hola queridos lectores!

Mucho tiempo, otra vez, sin cuidar un poco mi perfil en fanfiction. Creo que debo dedicarme un poco más a la escritura, pero por ahora les traigo una traducción.

Tengo desde el 2011 que no hago esto… pero quiero retomarlo porque es una actividad que me gusta casi tanto como escribir y… ¿qué mejor que con un fic de mi saga de libros favorita?

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esto…

Nombre del fic: tarnished (una esperanza empañada)

Autor: pristineungift

Traductor: Cyndi WB.

Pairings y personajes: Rahl el oscuro/Kahlan; Implícito Richard; Rahl el oscuro/Garen

Sumari: kahlan no había leído la inscripción en el lado interior de su anillo de bodas…

Una esperanza empañada.

La reina kahlan Rahl Se sentó delante del espejo de su vestidor, permitiendo así a su doncella, Alice, trenzar su cabello. Ella usaba un vestido y un corsé muy parecidos a los que utilizaba cuando alguna vez viajó por las tierras medias. Fueron un regalo de su marido, eran rojo profundo y hacían juego con el rubí de su Rada hang, en lugar del blanco de confesora.

Kahlan Rahl no podía usar los colores de Aidindril, pero eso no le importaba. Ella siempre sería, en su corazón, Kahlan Amnell, la confesora del buscador

Una mord-sith apareció en el arco de la puerta

—Lord Rahl la aguarda- Dijo sin más preámbulo.

—Gracias, Garen- Kahlan le respondió con la misma sequedad. Las mord-siths la respetaban, mas no la veían como parte de la casa de Rahl, así como ella no las aceptaba como sus protectoras.

La mord-sith –que tenía más que un parecido con Kahlan y amenudo compartía la cama con Rahl- se volvió sobre sus talones, balanceando su trenza oscura.

Kahlan se levantó, sacó sus dagas -armas pulidas- las colocó en su pecho y siguió al ama Garen hacia las pistas de entrenamiento del palacio.

Ahí, ella encontró a su esposo, con ojos azules relucientes y espada en mano. Usaba su túnica habitual, aunque había quitado el terciopelo engorroso de ésta para que no estorvara en su pelea de práctica. La piel descubierta de sus brazos brillaba como oro amarronado a la luz del sol.

Su marido era un hombre hermoso. Un asesino y un mentiroso, pero hermoso. Eso kahlan no lo podía negar, pero ese no es el punto. No era el cuerpo lo que le disgustaba, era su maldad.

El que él fuera malvado y verlo así todavía la llenaba con un cosquilleo de deseo, lo que la disgustaba más que nada.

—Mi amor- Rahl el oscuro la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. De sus lavios, eso era otra hermosa mentira. Él había comenzado a ser cada vez más tierno con ella desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Tal vez él pensaba que kahlan creía que él había sido conmovido por la paternidad.

Ella no lo hizo. Rahl el oscuro no podía amar. No verdaderamente. No completamente. Ultimadamente, él siempre se pondría así mismo por delante de todo y de todos, no como Richard, el buscador.

Desinteresado.

Sin previo aviso, kahlan saltó hacia Rahl el oscuro, golpeándole el rostro con el puño de una de sus dagas. Se movió rápidamente, como la serpiente que era, con sus dientes blancos resplandeciendo en contraste con su barba oscura mientras reía.

Su espada se movió fluidamente y Kahlan saltó del camino, con las mangas rojas volando a su alrededor. Ella se unió a él en sus carcajadas, bailando con fiereza dichosa. En estos entrenamientos donde participaba eran de los pocos momentos donde Kahlan no sentía el peso aplastante de su misión, el dolor de perder a Richard, como un miembro fantasma. Ella encontró placer en el sudor, al intercambio de los golpes sordos, el ruido de los golpes de carne contra carne. Ella utilizaría cualquier excusa para pintar su odio en el cuerpo de Rahl con sangre y moretones, y a él le gustaba que ella lo hiriera.

Cada vez que Rahl le ponía un arma en sus manos y ella no usaba ésta para matarlo, él sentía con más seguridad que ella era suya.

La horrible verdad de esto es que él no estaba equivocado. Peleando al lado del Richard ella era mejor, una salvadora. Peleando con rahl el oscuro ella se convertía en un monstruo, un poco cada vez más, porque a ella también le gustaba.

Ella no amaba a Rahl el oscuro, pero sí amaba hacerlo sangrar.

Rahl el oscuro la tomó por la muñeca derecha, torciéndole la mano y haciendo que ella tirara la daga, pero Kahlan ignoró el dolor y dio un paso en guardia, respaldándose con su mano izquierda. Su anillo de bodas quedó atrapado en el lavio de Rahl, dejando una línea roja en una pequeña cortada. Kahlan continuó con el movimiento, el forcejeo para atraer su brazo del agarre de Rahl y lo atrajo hacia ella, cuerpo a cuerpo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su garganta.

Ella se imaginó confesándolo, mirando sus ojos volverse negros, escuchándole llamarla "Mi ama" y tragó saliva. Se le secó la boca, sintió un líquido caliente entre sus muslos… su pecho se movía con sus jadeos y los ojos de Rahl bajaron, mirando la cremosa expansión de sus pechos.

—He ganado- Kahlan dijo suavemente –Si no fuera por este Rada Hang, tú ya serías mío-

Ella se quedó mirando la sangre en el lavio, paralizada. Podía sentir la dura excitación de Rahl presionando contra su estómago y sus pupilas eran tan grandes, como si en verdad hubiese sido confesado.

—yo ya soy tuyo- Le susurró a ella.

Kahlan jadeó, le empujó y le dio la espalda. Ella reprimió sus lágrimas, porque no había nada que ella quisiera más en ese momento que tomarlo ahí mismo, en aquél piso de mármol, pero eso era una traición hacia todo lo que ella quería cumplir.

Una traición hacia Richard.

Kahlan entrelazó sus manos y sus ojos se fijaron en su anillo de bodas.

La pesada joya de oro estaba cubierta por una mancha de sangre de Rahl.

—Mi amor- Rahl dijo, porque, por supuesto que no la dejaría dar un respiro. Ella se volteó solo para encontrasrse con que garen ayudaba a rahl a levantarse, ofreciéndole una toallita para limpiarse la sangre de su lavio cortado.

Rahl caminó hacia ella y ella agachó su cabeza para que él no tuviera qué encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Perdóname- Dijo ella cuando los callosos dedos de Rahl tocaron su hombro amablemente –me sentí invadida-

Lo dejó pensar que ella estaba comenzando a amarlo…

—No hay nada qué perdonar- Rahl le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer. Él rozó sus lavios contra la mejilla de Kahlan, su cabello hacía cosquillas a ella. Él presionó la toallita en su mano –Para limpiar tu anillo- dijo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, kahlan deslizó el anillo fuera de su dedo, limpiando sus manos antes de tornar su atención hacia el anillo.

Ella se fijó en que había gravado en el anillo algo que nunca había notado antes. Era suave y casi invisible, pero ahora se podía notar gracias a la sangre de Rahl. La sangre de Rahl le estaba revelando una gran verdad.

En el anillo de bodas de Kahlan, símbolo de su pertenencia a rahl, estaba escrita una palabra.

Esperanza.

—¿qué?- Kahlan exclamó, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Era de mi madre- Rahl explicó.

Kahlan le miró a las iris azules, y, por un instante, ella le creyó.

Rahl el oscuro le había dado a Kahlan su esperanza en forma de un anillo de oro macizo.

Y ella… había dejado que esta se empañara.


End file.
